


Apocalypse 5

by carbohyandrea



Series: Apocalypse [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbohyandrea/pseuds/carbohyandrea
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: Apocalypse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821583
Kudos: 2





	Apocalypse 5

“好了，你们两个，我们现在该怎么办？”Carol警觉地望了望外面，把Wanda办公室的门狠狠一关，“Wanda Maximoff，我让你去体验生活是让你随便在酒吧里找一个聊得来的Omega，不是你的病人！”金发医生看了看坐在一边沙发上的特工，“更不是这个特殊病人。”

也许是意识到两位医生的谈话不太适宜有她在场，Natasha悄咪咪地站起身溜出了Wanda的办公室，Carol看着被Natasha轻轻带上的门：“她倒也还算识趣。”

“是你像没睡够的狮子一样一大早跑过来吼了一通，把我的病人吓到了。还有，你不要问我怎么办，我是来找你要解决办法的。”Wanda双手抱在胸前，看着她的朋友。

“真是个十足的无赖！”Carol骂了一句，“一会Fury还要过来，你打算怎么办？”

“让你的猫去抓他的另一只眼睛。”Wanda坐在转椅上，悠然自得地晃着腿，“我们又不需要让他知道……”

“知道你违反了起码十项工作守则吗？” Carol拍了拍Wanda的桌子。

“我的意思是，他没必要知道，因为你马上就要当Natasha的医生了。”Wanda双手托着下巴趴在桌子上看着Carol。“我可以和Fury说我实在是拿Romanoff没辙，所以决定求助最有经验的你。”

“早晚有一天我要把你像餐厅里的培根一样油炸了。”Carol恨道，“你也太不负责了吧，睡完了就跑，还把病人给丢了，于公于私，你都是个十足的混蛋。”

Wanda想到早上在家里Natasha配合地吞下药丸的样子，好像被狠狠地扇了一巴掌的样子：“如果Fury发现了，Natasha不会继续在这里，而我也会没有工作，这是最坏的结果。”

“想想你可怜的老朋友Carol！”Carol提醒道，“所以，你不是希望Natasha离开的咯？”

“不希望，而且她看上去不那么想离开这里，我感觉她不想。”

“你怎么看出来的？她不喜欢她的工作吗？”

“我不知道，我看不透她，至少到现在我对她还没有那么了解。”Wanda盯着Carol身后的门说道。“所以我想着，至少你可以让她在这里多待一段时间，让我看看我能不能更了解她。”

“所以你非要和病人约会了哈？”

“如果所有的病人都像她一样，我倒是不介意。”Wanda耸了耸肩膀，“所以这个忙你帮还是不帮？”

“我当然帮，谁让你是我所有同事里为数不多的正常人呢。”Carol无奈地答应了Wanda的请求，“一会Fury过来了之后，你和他说最近你家里出了事，需要给Romanoff换一个主治医师，但是我会要求你从旁协助我，这样可以吗？噢，我记得你还得写一份申请，毕竟之前是你自己申请的留院？有够多的表格要填的！”

“可以，我会填的，尽管我很讨厌填表格。” Wanda像只乖巧的小猫。

“还有，你一会可千万别失言喊出什么你给Romanoff起的爱称，比如‘我的小甜豆’什么的。”

“这个你大可以放心，我们还没到那一步呢，”Wanda说道，“还有，你管谁叫你的‘小甜豆’？”

“管好你自己的事情！”

“好吧，谢谢你。”

Carol严肃的目光瞬间变得柔和起来：“所以，小书呆子，你昨天晚上感觉怎么样？”

“……说不上来，挺奇怪的，但是又感觉挺好的……管好你自己的事情！”

Carol得意洋洋地从Wanda的办公桌上拿起她的咖啡喝了一口，Wanda正准备开口制止她，但是又把嘴闭上了。“怎么回事，你不会在这里下毒了吧？”

“不是，那是Natasha喝的。”

Carol举着咖啡杯的手愣住了：“你想让我吐回去吗？”

“……你不要挑战我的底线。”

***

Fury看了一眼Wanda和Natasha的会诊记录：“所以连你也拿她没办法了？我以为你可以对Romanoff用你的特殊手段去治疗。”

Wanda冷静地看着Fury：“我不觉得对Natasha使用极端的治疗手段会对她有好处，或许Carol会对她更有帮助……”她垂下头，停顿了一会，又抬起头来：“并且我侄女摔骨折了，这几天她得在我家住，我可能不会经常在医院过夜。”

“Carol，你对这个事情有意见吗？”Fury转向Carol问道。

“我很乐意帮忙。”Carol点了点头，“毕竟最近医院里最特殊的病人就是Romanoff了，既然你们这么重视她， 那我觉得两个医生负责她的治疗也是理所当然的事情。”

Fury看了看Carol，又看了看Wanda，点了点头：“我希望治疗的进程可以快一点？我们还需要Romanoff，所以请你们务必上心一点。”

“我们会的。”Wanda承诺道。

目送Fury走远了之后，Carol狠狠地打了一下Wanda：“你侄女骨折了？我怎么不知道？”

“马上就要骨折了。”Wanda从口袋里拿出手机给Pietro发了条短信，“我觉得她爹巴不得我把她领走照顾一段时间，那个丫头可不是什么省油的灯，但是她很听我的话。”

Carol想起Noora那个小调皮鬼：“嗯，也就你能把她管住了。话又说回来，我们现在应该赶快去把你的表格给交了，我希望顶替你的人不要太恨你。”

“如果他们什么时候能学会和病人有效地沟通，一直留在医院里也不是什么不好的事情。”Wanda把自己开会前填好的表格整理好，“而且，如果我不用每天都留在医院里值班的话，说不定可以带Natasha出去转转什么的？你们约会是不是都搞这套的？”

“这才是你的目的啊……那我是不是要开很多的通行证给她？”

“如果我需要你开的时候我会来找你，而且我也还是可以开的吧？”Wanda托着下巴，“我觉得Natasha需要体验一下，普通人的生活？”

“也许吧，我也不清楚，但我清楚的是一直沉迷于工作的心理医生需要体验一下普通人的生活，买菜做饭逛超市之类的，你总不能因为你的特殊能力就永远脱离普通人的生活了吧……”Carol关切地看着Wanda，“也许这是一件好事情，在帮助别人的同时也能帮你自己？”

Wanda沉默了片刻：“我们快走吧。”

Wanda和Carol快步穿过走廊，正好碰到即将要替代Wanda每天留在医院里的另一个医生：“Dr Maximoff，我是不是该谢谢你送给我的大礼？”

“冷静点，这说明你医术超群。而且……”Wanda眨了眨眼，“我也得有自己的生活？”

“你有什么生活？”对方还是有点愤愤不平，但Wanda和Carol都已经走远了。

“我们的同事真的不太行。”Carol无奈地说道。

“放过他吧，毕竟不是所有人都和我一样想逃避外面的生活。”

“你也知道你之前是在逃避生活呀。”

“……谢谢你提醒我，或许你可以帮我一把？”

“这不是正在帮你嘛！”

***  
Natasha独自坐在窗边，Wanda从门口走了进来：“我希望我没有打扰你？”

“已经打扰了，什么事情？”

“我和Carol商量了一些应对措施……因为我们俩……”

“嗯。”

Wanda感觉她们俩之间的气氛有些尴尬，她正在努力尝试着想应该怎么继续说下去。

“我只需要知道一件事情，我会被换到别的地方去吗？”Natasha问道。

“不，不会的，但是如果你想的话……也许我可以帮你？”Wanda尝试走近Natasha。

“我不想，但如果不这样做的话，不是会给你造成麻烦吗？”

“我们会解决那些的，我们已经在解决了。Carol会和我一起给你治疗，她会做的你的主治医生，我也会陪着你。”Wanda站在Natasha的面前，温柔地看着她的病人。“Natasha，我想帮你。”

Natasha仰头看着Wanda：“你想知道我为什么不想去别的地方吗？”

“为什么？”

“以后我再告诉你。”


End file.
